The Story of The Eye
by Alastor Mad-Eye Moody
Summary: The story how Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody lost his eye after a duel with the Dark Lord and Death Eaters.and how his eye came into his life. Rated for extreme violence,minor swearing,torture,graphic scenes and not niceness


_******Title: **_A Tale of the Eye_**  
****Character: **_Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody,Voldemort,Nameless Death Eaters,OC,Albus Dumbledore,Minerva McGonnagle._**  
****Rating:**_PG13? Action/Darkfic, serious MoodyAngst_**  
****Word Count: **_1596_**  
****Warning:**_rated for Violence,Torture and Minor Character Death (OC)_**  
****Pairing:**_Non I'm Afraid._**  
****Summary:**_This is the Story of how he lost his eye.

_**((****Rated for extreme violence, torture, graphic scenes and not niceness ...may be some swearing...some character death(OC)......this is the story of how moody lost his eye in case you didn't get it, Oh and ya I don't own any of this, JK Rowling the lucky Witch does**))_

**A Tale of the Eye!**

**Sighing heavily after a long days work, Alastor Moody,Picked up his glass of fire-whiskey and sipped it, trying not to think about what happened today,he allowed his eyes to close as he rested his head back against his chair his, dropping his arm to dangle over the chair barely gripping glass with the tips of his fingers.**

_It had been a horribly long day at work...more precisely, a day and a half at work. It had been quiet in the office all day, nothing suspicious had happened and things had actually been particularly quiet... which always worried Moody, but there was nothing he could do about that and spent the day filling in reports, and investigating minor disturbances. He was just about to go home,when all hell broke loose and reports started flooding in that there were a group of black cloaked wizards, had attacked a muggle family._

**He sighed heavily once more, and grimaced, amazed at how tired he felt, how his muscles knotted and hurt,and his legs burned with the effort of the days work, he slowly raised his glass to his lips and drank lazily once more, letting the burning sensation warm over the cold knot in his stomach. before blindly seeking a place to put his glass down, and did so with a light thud.**

_They had arrived mere minuets after the reports started flooding in, apparating almost instantly. His wand raised ready for action... It was put to good use... He was the first to arrive, and found to his horror, a skull masked man, in the middle of an unforgivable curse, an elderly muggle man writhing in agony beneath it. he raised his wand and before he was able to say a word, he heard a child screaming... long,hard, and frightfully piercing, rending the air... he sent a quick hard stunner at the man before running to the source of the scream. And stopping dead in his tracks, Standing over a small bundle on the floor, was a man... a very pale, man... he almost looked like he wasn't human... Alastor found his voice as this...man lifted his wand to the small trembling little girl! The anger he felt was indescribable, he walked forward wand raised, he allowed his foot to knock over a flower pot...he never attacked from the back. the man lifted his gaze quickly away from his target, and let out a hissing laugh that chilled Alastor to the bone._

_Alastor had heard rumors of this man... and his small group. But this was the first time he had ever really come to face him. "Lord Voldermort?" he asked...saying the word "Lord" in a mocking tone, that said it all. The man merely bowed, and inclined his head, his red snake like eyes watching Alastor intently."an yer merry band...Death Eaters?" that produced another hissing snicker that sent shudders down his back... he suddenly became very aware of the fact that he had left the group of Aurors... he was certain Voldermort knew as well,that he had no backup... he stood straight trying to ignore the trembling girls whimpers and sneered "yer under Arrest Lord Voldermort, should ya not choose te come quietly I will be forced te take action..." he allowed his eyes to drop to the little girl for the moment... while still maintaining vigilance and then to the wand in his enemy's hand... he already knew the answer, but only just managed to shield the curse before , it hit him. He countered with a quick succession of stunner's and petrifiers... he refused to kill... though it was far more tempting than it had ever been at this moment... Voldermort was to fast for him however and he missed every time, sending several dark curses at Alastor , who only just managed to dodge them or shield himself. After awhile he was panting and sweating heavily eyes on Voldermort...always on girl had stopped whimpering and seemed mesmerized by the duel...Voldermort didn't even seem to have broken a sweat._

**He yawned to tired and weary to get up and go to bed, and allowed his head to sink onto his chest, as his body relaxed and light from the fireplace faded into an almost non existent embers, barely enough to shine light the fireplace itself, as Alastor slept on, having feverish nightmares of the his day,**

_They stood considering each other for a moment, before he heard running foot steps and harsh chuckling behind him... he spun on his heels wand at the ready... still very aware of ruby eyes watching him... he was stuck in the middle... between Lord Voldermort and his Death Eaters... at least 4 of them anyway... he was sure there were more earlier...he smirked at that...at least this night wasn't completely wasted... there was a long moment while each and everyone of them considered what to do... the little girl started whimpering again...then there was nothing... just flashing lights, and curses flying every where him dropping to the ground, to miss every single curse... and hitting the first Death Eater with a jet of boiling water adding screams to the deafening sounds of the night, and then hitting the second, (who had foolishly dropped his guard to make sure his fellow Death Eater was alright) with the impedimenta jinx and the third with a volley of diffindo's, slicing through his targets wand, and cutting into his targets shoulder, making it squirt blood, which glittered black in the night, only ever hinting at its colour when the last Death eater started trying to crucio him... he dodged and ducked , and eventually, his lungs burning, managed to hit his target with a Defodio, gouging into his targets thigh... he was pleased to note that it didn't do as much damage as it could have... he decided that he must have been tireder than he though... but at least it wouldn't kill him..._

_he disarmed the last target and as he was turning around to finish off where he began, he heard "Avada Kadavra" and a bright green flash... for a moment he thought he was dead. but turned around all the same, in time to see Voldermort, apparate, an angry smirk on that too-thin, too-pale face ,with snake like red eyes...and then ran forward to find the little girl,in a pink night dress, curled around her worn rag-doll, she would have appeared to be asleep, if it hadn't been for the trail of blood that had leaked from her split lip, and her clothes stained with sweat and dirt,as her straight brown hair stuck to her now cold sweaty bruised heart shaped face...he was barely aware of the fact that there were others gathering behind him, out of habit he raised his wand, saw it was his team, and kept it up ... just in case... he wasn't aware when someone was patting him on the back, or telling him, that 8 death eaters had been captured 3 of which were dead... all he knew was that he wanted to go home... but apparated to his office to leave the collateral damage to be taken care of. and spent the better part of 7 hours being checked over,answering questions,being yelled at for acting so foolishly and filling in forms ,eventually being allowed to go home..._

**His eyes sprang open as there was a flash in front of him, and before he even had a chance to react he found himself, disarmed and body bound into place... glaring as several cloaked, hooded and masked bastards filed into his room from the floo network. Before one of them approached... and patted his cheek, before reaching next to where Alastor sat, unmoving... and pulling into view...with a large smirk, ((from behind that mask))... several object that were around the room, which he transfigured into large spikes...this Death Eater, nodded to his fellows, who held Alastor against the arm chair, and removed the bind... Alastor didn't bother to resist...he knew that he didn't have a chance, but managed to keep his face straight as the spike was teasingly ran across his chin, cutting it deeply... burning ... scarring,... hurting...**

**His breathing hitched as it was trailed to his left hand, and with a flick of the tormentors wand, he was stapled to the arm chair, and felt his face twist, in a desperate attempted to stop himself screaming. The second one seamed far worse, as it went in, he heard his bones breaking, and the odd squelching noise, and the weird feeling as it slowed down as it hit fabric and sponge, and then the final feeling of it vibrating painfully through his hand as it hit the wood frame of the chair. he screamed at this was repeated and his feat were nailed to the wooden floor... his breath ragged as he stared angrily at the wand pointed at his face... it seamed like hours, but by the time they were done, the death eaters had more than paid him back for the duel...**

**"say Good-bye Auror" said the man behind the mask, Alastor laughed hoarsely and the last thing he heard was "Expulso" as half his face was blown off...and he blacked out,sweet dark pain-free blackness, and into what he hoped would be sweet death...**

**Only to awake weeks later in Saint Mungo's... after being found a few days later by his friend Minerva when he hadn't pitched for work....Albus Dumbledore was sitting next to his bed,with a small box with an electric blue glass eye in it... **


End file.
